


Run your fingers through my hair

by lasvegas_lights



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Amanda is not a mind reader, F/M, Martin needs to use his words, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasvegas_lights/pseuds/lasvegas_lights
Summary: Amanda likes changing up her hair every once in a while and Martin's reaction to the different hairstyles leaves her a little confused. After the other Rowdy boys clear some things up, Amanda decides it's time for Martin to admit what he wants.





	Run your fingers through my hair

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by all of Hannah Mark's different hair colours and styles. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

_Every girl_   
_an' boy_   
_Needs a little joy_   
_All you do is sit an' stare_   
_Beggin' on my knees Baby,_   
_won't you please_   
_Run your fingers through my hair_

 

They don’t stop at a motel often on their travels, and finding one with a decent bathroom is even harder to find. Amanda honestly doesn’t mind roughing it, but even she needs a bit of luxury every now and again.

So when they do stop at a place with a proper bath and no cockroaches, Amanda picks up some supplies from the nearest pharmacy and tells the boys to leave her be for at least an hour. She never locks the door, just in case she has an attack (they would break down the door if needed but it’s easier this way) but they honour her request and attempt to stay out of trouble for an hour.  

Those sixty minutes are about as close to heaven as Amanda can get. Hot water, smelly soaps and a proper shave. She almost feels human again as she climbs out the bath and wraps a towel around her body.

She cleans her nails of chipped polish, ready for Gripps to redo them in a new colour (she knows he’s already got one picked out back in the room) and then pulls a new box of hair dye out of the plastic pharmacy bag. Now that her undercut has grown out, she decides she needs a change and the bright blue dye she picked off the shelf will do just that.

The room is still steamy and humid as she applies the dye to her wet bleached hair and she flicks through a music magazine she picked up as she waits for the chemicals to work. She’s nearing her full hour when it’s time to rinse and finds just enough time to pull her clothes on and give her new hair a quick blow dry.

When she exits the bathroom, the reaction she gets from the boys makes her grin.

“Wooo!” Cross cries.

“It’s like jell-o,” Vogel adds.

Gripps shows her the purple polish he has picked out for her. “This’ll match nicely”

All the boys except Martin.

His eyes flick to hers briefly and then he picks himself up from the bed and walks out of the room without a word. Amanda shrugs, unconcerned by Martin’s strange behaviour.

She likes the attention she gets out in public to the cobalt blue. Heads turn as she enters a bar on a well-deserved night out. The boys follow behind, growling and snapping their teeth at any guy that looks too long.

When the blue starts to fade and they find another place to stay with a proper bathroom, Amanda buys another box of dye.

The turquoise colour is another instant hit with Vogel, Gripps and Cross who go bad when she steps out of the bathroom and does a little twirl. She looks to Martin, hoping for a similar response, but instead he shrugs on his jacket, grabs a beer can and strides out of the room.

The same thing happens again another couple of months later when she returns her hair to its natural colour and chooses instead to cut off a few inches until her hair reaches just past her shoulders. It’s a choppy look which leaves a cool feeling on the back of her neck, perfect for the heatwave they’re currently driving through.

Martin stares at Amanda’s new haircut for only a second before stomping away from her.

“Your hair looks really nice Amanda,” She calls after him, imitating his deeper voice, “Oh, thank you Martin, nice of you to notice!” She adds in her own voice.

She’s a little irritated with Martin’s lack of interest. Whilst she hasn’t been colouring her hair just for him, she knows a part of her is wanted to get a reaction out of the Rowdy. They’ve been dancing around each other for months now, flirtatious moments and intense staring causing tension thick enough to cut it with a knife. But when she changes up her hair, it’s like Martin wants nothing to do with her.

When her hair grows out again, she knows it’s time for a change and picks another box of dye from another pharmacy shelf. If her choice doesn’t get a reaction out of Martin this time, she’s really not sure what will.

When she exits the bathroom, Martin is already on his way out the door with barely a glance back to take in Amanda’s brand new blonde locks.

“Okay,” Amanda throws her hands up in frustration. Through the window she can see Martin breathing out puffs of smoke, backlit against the moon. “What is his problem exactly?”

They look at her blankly.

“I’m talking about him walking out every time I do something different with my hair…does he hate it that much?”

Vogel sniggers.

“He don’t hate it,” Cross explains. “Not at all.”

“Nope,” Gripps shakes his head, “We can smell it…not hate.”

“Then why…” She trails off. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

Gripps tilts his head to one side “You can read minds too?”

“No, Gripps, are you telling me he likes the hair? Like, _really_ likes the hair?”

Vogel sniggers again and nods dramatically. “Drive him cuckoo you do.”

 _Oh_.

That explains _a lot._

* * *

She’s not going to let him get away with being an idiot, not now she knows the reaction she causes in him. She sets Vogel, Gripps and Cross on a little treasure hunt to get them out of the way and then puts her plan into action.

“Hey Martin?” She calls out and waits for him to appear from outside. They’re still in the south and the weather has been sunny, no clouds for weeks now.

He raises an eyebrow at her, silently asking what he’s been called inside for.

“I think I might be sunburnt, can you check?” She asks sweetly, turning around and slipping the straps of her top off her shoulders to reveal an expanse of skin. She hugs her body to hold the tank top from slipping down any further.

He doesn’t move for a few seconds and Amanda worries she’s about to make a fool of herself, but then she hears his boots step forwards and then she can feel the heat from his body behind her.

“You’ll have to move my hair out the way,” She prompts him and then bites her lip as his fingertips touch her skin with a gentleness she next expects from him.

Slowly, like he’s teasing _her_ not the other way around, he pushes her hair to one side, sitting it over one shoulder to keep it there. He’s so close against her, his breath sends shivers down her back as he inspects the skin on view. With his index finger, he skims the bumps of her spine from the nape of her neck down to the edge of her top.

“I know what you’re doing,” He finally speaks.

She grins. Her Rowdy is no idiot.

When she twists her head around to meet his eyes, her hair follows, falling back into place against her back. She ignores his statement. “Which did you prefer?” She asks instead. “The blue? The turquoise? This?” She lifts a hand away from her body to run her fingers through her blonde hair.

She knows she’s having an effect on him by the way his breath hitches and his eyes following the movement of her hand.

“Is this what you want to do? Slide your fingers through my hair?” A low growl leaves his throat. “Well?”

“No going back Drummer,” He warns her.

It’s sweet, she thinks briefly, that he’s giving her an out, one last chance to step away and pretend like this never happened. “No going back,” She agrees. “Now, the others aren’t going to be gone for long so-

Martin, held back for so long, bursts into action. One of his hands slips across her belly to hold her against him and the other threads into her hair. She gasps as he tugs, just on the right side of painful, until her head is pulled back and her neck is bared for him. His lips attack the available skin with sucking kisses, leaving her skin red and bruised.

As his left hand continues to slide through the silky strands of hair on offer, his right hand slips up underneath her loose top and cups a breast, his thumb running over the hardening nipple.

“Fuck,” Amanda can’t help the swear that leaves her mouth.

“That’s the idea,” Martin responds dryly, finally spinning her around until they’re face to face. Both hands thread into her hair and he drops his head enough to kiss her until she has to pull away for air.

Not wanting to waste what little time they have, Amanda’s hands reach for his belt buckle and begin undressing him. Meanwhile, his hands slip out of her hair reluctantly to slip back under her top to lift it up. She’s forced to let go of the denim in her hands and raise them up in the hair so he can pull the top off and then he throws it over his shoulder.

They separate briefly to push jeans down, kicking them off feet and then Martin pulls Amanda against him once again. As he steps backwards, Amanda goes with him until the bed hits the back of his legs and he pulls them both down onto the covers.

She grins down at him as she straddles his hips and the movement on top of him has Martin groaning. Whilst holding herself up with one hand, she reaches down with the other and carefully removes his glasses, reaching over to place them on the nightstand beside them.

“You know how crazy you’ve been driving me?” He drawls, stroking his hands up and down her sides.

“I do now,” She replies. “You realise we couldn’t have been doing this months ago if you had just said something.”

“Better make up for lost time then huh?” Martin rises suddenly to press kisses across her collarbone and down between her breasts whilst he slips a hand between her legs.

Her back arches at the combined pleasure and her eyes slide shut. There’s already a tingling feeling building inside of her and she knows their first time won’t last long.

“ _Martin._ ”

He seems to know what she’s trying to tell him and removes his hand and guides himself into her. Her breath catches in her throat at the feeling of being filled and she finds her arms buckling. Martin somehow catches her and in one swift movement, without losing contact, rolls them over until her back is pushed into the cheap motel covers and Martin in top of her. His weight presses him into her deeper and Amanda can’t help but the moan that leaves her lips in response.

The combination of knowing they didn’t have much time and the built-up tension between them means neither of them last very long. Martin’s steady rhythm falters as he finishes and Amanda’s legs tighten around his waist as she peaks alongside him.  

He drops down onto her, pressing his face into the crook of her neck and breaths in deeply.

“If you want to feed.” Amanda offers as she tries to get her breath back, “Then feed.”

He lifts his head and shakes it, “Maybe next time.”

Their kiss is interrupted by the sound of the van pulling up outside, followed by the opening and closing of doors.

“Shit,” Amanda pushes Martin up and off her. “Come on” She slips a hand in his and pulls him into the bathroom, locking it behind them.

“You know they’ll be able to smell what just happened in there right?” Martin grins lazily at her.

“Smelling and seeing are two very separate things” Amanda says. “Now how about we see if we can both fit under that showerhead” She suggests. She climbs into the bath with Martin a step behind her.

The water is cold at first but soon heats up and as she dips her head under the water, she can’t help but meet Martin’s dark eyes. “You know, it’s right what they say.”

He tilts his head to one side “What’s that?”

“Blondes do have more fun.” She explains, hooking an arm around Martin’s neck and pulling him under the spray with her.

 


End file.
